


Poison - Illustration (NSFW-ish)

by SubverbalDreams



Category: Victor Creed - Fandom, Wolverine (Movies)
Genre: Blood and Injury, Fanart, Logan offscreen because I exhausted my drawing skills, M/M, NSFW Art, Non-Consensual Bondage, Scars, Victor is a psychopath (I fucking love him)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 06:27:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18404987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SubverbalDreams/pseuds/SubverbalDreams
Summary: Illustration for my storyPoisonDrawn in ProCreate on iPad 4/8-4/9/2019Feel free to share with credit to the artist (SubverbalDreams)





	Poison - Illustration (NSFW-ish)

**Author's Note:**

> I Tumbl and I Twit; feel free to stalk or talk. I want to know what you think!
> 
> Subverbaldreams.Tumblr.com
> 
> Twitter.com/subverbalD


End file.
